


Say You Love Me

by kimin_tsukiyotake



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimin_tsukiyotake/pseuds/kimin_tsukiyotake
Relationships: Rose Nylund & Dorothy Zbornak, Rose Nylund/Dorothy Zbornak
Kudos: 6





	Say You Love Me

Rose laid awake in her bed, all alone and was freezing cold. You'd think that with her being around her so-called _girlfriend_ she would be used to it but she wasn't. Every night, as the clock strikes 2:54, memories of her and Dorothy would swarm her head and it makes her weep

The warm hugs, soft kisses, sweet nothings, and slow dances in the presence of the moon all stopped, Rose didn't know when or what had happened for Dorothy to become distant towards her. She would stare at a blank wall in her room, thinking of why the other barely has any time for her. It crushed her every time she tried to think of a reason but the pain becomes unbearable that she would often clutch Mr. Longfellow and hide underneath her bed, something she used to do when she was a child, she would stay there and cry the pain out. Afterward, she would crawl out and wipe her tears with the Christmas sweater that Dorothy left when she first slept in the blonde's room that cold winter night. She wears the sweater whenever her girlfriend wasn't able to keep her warm instead, she's been doing it for almost a year now. Oftentimes when Dorothy's scent has worn off, she would secretly wash it with Dorothy's laundry detergent or spritz some of Dorothy's Chanel no. 5 on it which made the woman angry when she noticed her favorite cologne's bottle empty.

Unfortunately, one morning when Rose had left it out to dry, Dorothy had seen it, took it back, and tucked it deep into her closet. Rose has spent that night fighting back tears as she shivered the night away, wishing that Dorothy was there to keep her warm and loved.

Rose even resented to trying to make Dorothy jealous by going on 'dates' but in reality, she would spend the evening alone in a booth, wallowing in sadness. The woman, as much as she hated it, couldn't help but question their relationship. Years of loving and affection with Dorothy seemed like a memory to her that she would do anything to have those back. She yearns to feel her love again. Yes, Dorothy would often give Rose quick pecks and a few side-hugs, she appreciates it but there was something missing. All she knew was she wanted her Dorothy back.

* * *

She has been building up the courage to finally ask Dorothy what was wrong and she felt like tonight was the right moment to ask her. Blanche invited her three roommates to a party arranged by the museum, it was a celebration about something but Blanche didn't bother to explain. The night of the party came and they were all excited, except for Rose. The blonde has been waiting for Dorothy to properly ask her to accompany her to the party- Dorothy didn't really have to and Rose knew that but she would have liked a formal invitation by her girlfriend- but she never did. The woman has been thinking things over, whether she would be doing the right thing or it would just cause them to drift further apart.

The blonde twirled in front of her mirror and smiled at her baby blue knee-length dress. A sigh escapes her lips as she sat down and placed her pearl earrings on, her fingers grazed the matching pearl necklace Dorothy had given her on their second anniversary, which left a warm smile on her lips. Suddenly, a light bulb lit up! She stood up and took a deep breath. Courage and hope flooding her system. Rose marched towards her girlfriend's bedroom and opened the door slowly. She stuck her head in Dorothy's room, scanning for the tall woman and found her on her desk, scribbling on her journal

Dorothy was wearing her rose-colored suit with her white blouse, her reading glasses leaning on the tip of her nose as she continues to write

"Honey?" she called out, slowly walking inside her girlfriend's room

"not now, Rose. I'm busy" Dorothy said, not tearing her eyes from the piece of paper she has been writing on

"it'll just be quick, sweetheart, I just need help fastening my necklac—" 

"I told you not now! Would you quit bothering me and let me finish my job?!"

Rose's face fell along with tears that she promised to herself to keep from Dorothy. She hurriedly went back to her room and after a few minutes and attempts, she had fastened it herself. Her blue eyes stared at the unhappy woman staring back at her. 

_"I promise to do my best and make you happy for as long as I live" Rose held Dorothy's neck whilst Dorothy held her waist, their foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, hearts pounding as they bathed in the moon and swayed to the slow music emitting from the radio._

_"You already make me so happy,_ _my flower"_ _Dorothy cooed and peppered her girlfriend's face_ _with kisses,_ _making her burst out into a fit of giggles_

_"I love you, Dorothy. Always."_

_"I love you too, Rose. Much more than you know"_

* * *

Once they were in the event's place, the blonde remained in her seat, drowning her, what might seem to be, ninth shot of vodka. The dance floor was occupied by couples dancing and just overall having the time of their lives.

Rose tried socializing but she found it difficult to talk and connect with anyone. Defeated, she leaned against a post after taking another shot. Her head was slightly spinning but it didn't bother her very much. The blonde suddenly felt like dancing so she scanned the room, looking for one particular gray-haired, tall, stunning woman that she completely adored. 

" _yeah I'm thinking of ending it, I just can't make her happy anymore. I'm busy all the time with all these exams, I'm under a lot of stress and pressure that I accidentally took out on her earlier this evening, and it's not fair to her... She has been nothing but loving, caring, and understanding that it doesn't feel right that she has to put up with me! I don't want to hurt her any more than I already have, Blanche"_ A familiar baritone voice came from behind her. Her heart broke into a million pieces. She was confused, she didn't know what to feel. She wanted to reassure Dorothy but the idea of Dorothy ending things with her scared her to death

Rose sat back down and held her head, she felt defeated and alone. Something she hasn't felt in a long time. Just as her walls broke down, passion and determination built up inside her. She has to fix her relationship with Dorothy, she will fight for her until the end

Her eyes found Dorothy by the dessert table, she was chatting with a guy which made Rose's stomach turn. With all the strength she could muster, Rose walked in between Dorothy and the man flashing them a sweet smile

"Would you mind if I borrow my girlfriend?" Her arms wrapping around Dorothy's arm. The man shook his head and muttered a "have a good night" before leaving

"What was that for?" The tall woman protests whilst being dragged to the middle of the room as a slow song began to calm everybody in the room. Lights dimmed and hearts raced "I just wanted to dance with the woman I love" Rose smiled up at Dorothy as her hands held the other's nape softly.

_Say you love me to my face_   
_I need it more than your embrace_   
_Just say you want me, that's all it takes_   
_Heart's getting torn from your mistakes_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_   
_If you don't wanna try_

_But all that I've been thinking of_

_Is maybe that you might_

_And babe, it looks as though we're running out of words to say_

_And love's floating away_

_Just say you love me, just for today_   
_And don't give me time 'cause that's not the same_   
_Want to feel burning flames when you say my name_   
_Want to feel passion flow into my bones_   
_Like blood through my veins_

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_   
_If you don't wanna try_   
_But all that I've been thinking of_   
_Is maybe that you might_   
_And babe, it looks as though we're running out of words to say_   
_And love's floating away_

Neither of them spoke but their eye spoke loud and clear, they've missed each other so much. Dorothy's eyes yearned, Rose's eyes begged. Rose held Dorothy tighter as if she was scared that at any moment Dorothy would slip away, she buried her face on the crook of the woman's neck, sighing as she took her girlfriend's scent in. A scent she had definitely missed. 

The taller woman closed her eyes as Rose filled her senses. She had never realized how much she needed Rose. She was too reluctant that Rose would always be there, it dawned on her how much she hasn't been the woman Rose deserved. Dorothy broke all of her promises, she promised to keep her warm, to be there when Rose needed her, to never hurt Rose, she broke all of them all except for one, she still loves Rose with all her heart and with her entire being.

She could feel the blonde's chest heaving and quiet little sobs. Dorothy then decided to just screw her french final and focus on what matters to her the most. Rose Nylund. The light of her life, her flower, her everything.

_'Cause I don't wanna fall in love_   
_If you don't wanna try_   
_But all that I've been thinking of_   
_Is maybe that you might_   
_And babe, it looks as though we're running out of words to say_   
_And love's floating away_

_"Won't you stay..?"_

Dorothy heard Rose singing, her voice dripping with emotions. Rose pulled away and gazed deep into the other's eyes, begging her to stay.

The taller woman pulled the other into a kiss filled with passion and longing. As they pull away, Dorothy's lips hovered above Rose's and whispered something the other has been yearning for so long

_"I love you"_


End file.
